


The one with the costume

by Granjolrashanferac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrashanferac/pseuds/Granjolrashanferac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras due to to his own error finds he has to dress up and take little Gavroche trick-or-treating.</p>
<p>Tumblr URL: blagdogs-tveiter-tot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the costume

GAVROCHE

When Gavroche was four, Eponine taught him that once a year he could dress as anything he wanted and in return people would give him sweets and compliments. This led to October 31st becoming his absolute favourite day of the year and as a result it is a Halloween tradition for Gavroche to go trick-or-treating. 

Three years ago little Gavroche was having trouble deciding what he wanted to dress as and asked each of les Amis for an idea. Some were terrible like Marius’ suggestion of Napoleon, or Enjolras’ suggestion of a Zombie Royalist; others were tricky and boring like Joly’s suggestion of Chromosomal DNA and Combeferre’s suggestion of a librarian, and then there was Courfeyrac’s suggestion. Erik from The Phantom of the Opera. 

Gavroche absolutely loved the idea of having a flowing cape with a pair of white gloves and the mask! Oh he was very excited about wearing a mask indeed! Eponine was going to be Christine in a beautiful pink dress and it was going to be the best Halloween ever! Until Eponine was made to partake in one of Montparnasse’s schemes. 

Seeing little Gavroche so downhearted tugged at something inside Courfeyrac and he offered to take her place. After getting used to the breeze around his legs and bottom, Courfeyrac actually began to enjoy himself and seeing the grin on Gavroche’s face caused him to plaster one across his own face; which was heavily powdered thanks to Cosette.   
The two of them had so much fun, and collected so many compliments and ate so many sweets that they decided to do it every year, and did so until this year. This year they had the best idea yet and refused to tell anybody what it was, simply hinting that it was taken from a Disney film and that for once, Courfeyrac was not going to be portraying a female character in the duo. 

Everything was made and ready to roll out on Halloween evening when things went terribly wrong just one day before. 

 

ENJOLRAS

On the Thursday before Halloween, everyone met for their annual horror film night in which Jehan and Marius religiously provide the buffet food, Combeferre and Enjolras host the gathering, and the rest argue over what they are going to watch. This year however, Enjolras was told he needed a distraction because he was ‘getting moody’ and as endearing as Grantaire found Enjolras’ grumpy facial expressions, they were getting a little intense and affecting poor Joly who had begun to worry that perhaps Enjolras was mad at him. He wasn’t of course, but Joly’s anxiety already increased around Halloween because of the amount of children dressed as anything other than well, children, so the moods were confusing him quite a bit. 

The distraction Enjolras chose was something he remembered seeing Jehan do last year and though he wouldn’t admit it, he thought they were totally delicious and very clever. Halloween cookies. 

Pumpkin cookies made of sugar dough and cinnamon seemed simple enough at the time, and it wasn’t until they were in the oven that he realised just how complicated they were and found a new level of respect for Jehan’s abilities. 

Enjolras didn’t tell anybody that he didn’t read the instructions and literally put everything into the mixing bowl at once and well, mixed. He didn’t tell anybody that he couldn’t find any butter in the fridge so he used the nearest thing in texture he could find; cream cheese. Enjolras also didn’t tell anybody that he didn’t remove the egg shells, or that he used salt instead of sugar. He did manage to use the right food colouring though which was something at least, and he also managed to turn the oven on without gassing the house which Grantaire had suspected he would do. It was also a relief when they came out of the oven still reasonably shaped and just requiring simple black icing to make faces. 

That evening everyone started to argue as usual, eat as usual, and hide behind pillows if they were a Pontmercy like usual. Everyone went home as usual, and Enjolras and Combeferre tidied up after them as usual. What was unusual however, was the presence of an entire plate of cookies left on the table. Courfeyrac and Bossuet always polished off every last plate of food before departing but Enjolras’ cookies were left to be disposed of. With a shrug, Enjolras carried the plate over to the bin and casually took a bite out of one of the cookies. Disgusting; which was no surprise he supposed. He’s hardly the domestic type.

The next morning, Enjolras went over to Grantaire and Courfeyrac’s for breakfast. He and Grantaire sat and waited patiently for Courf to surface but they saw nothing of him. 

 

COURFEYRAC

After breakfast, Grantaire went to check on his housemate only to find him hunched over a wastepaper bin that contained the contents of his stomach. Well, most of the contents anyway. Only Courfeyrac would choose a wastepaper bin with holes in it to vomit in. After cleaning him up and cleaning his room up, Grantaire tucked Courfeyrac into bed and stressed that it was probably a good idea to stay there today which means no trick-or-treating for him tonight.

Courfeyrac felt like such a let-down! That is until he remembered the sweets they would be gathering and quickly decided to find someone to step in for him.   
It quickly came about that the likely cause of this sickness was the cookie he ate. The cookie that Enjolras baked. Courfeyrac was the only one of Les Amis who had one and so that was the conclusion reached. 

After this conclusion, he and Grantaire decided the best person to stand in was Enjolras since it was his fault, and so came the year that Enjolras went trick or treating. A year that will never be forgotten, and definitely something to tell the grandchildren. 

Of course he initially refused, but once he saw little Gavroche’s face there was no way he was going to be able to refuse him. That little botton lip tremble was enough to melt even the hearts of the corrupt. Enjolras went with little Gavroche to see what he would be wearing and try the costume on because Courfeyrac wore a bigger size than he did. 

 

ENJOLRAS

It was in this moment that Enjolras wished he had let the little lad down after all. He saw the colour green. Lots of green, skin-tight material and outwardly shuddered as he called Grantaire into the room. He was going to be Peter Pan! Of course Courf was going to be Peter Pan; he never did want to act like an adult!

Enjolras gulped as Grantaire helped him into the costume and he finally saw himself. Oh the Tights! The tights were so hugging and very revealing in all those places he would rather keep mysterious. His usual confidence was totally shattered the moment he looked in the mirror and noticed Grantaire smirking behind him. The shirt was much too big for poor Enjolras, as were the fabric boots. What a disaster! Enjolras sat on the bed as Grantaire went to seek the help of Cosette and picked at the seams of his hat as he waited for them to return.

 

GRANTAIRE

Grantaire managed to keep himself together until he walked through the door and shut it behind him leaving Enjolras sitting on the bed. With a grin, Grantaire winked at Gavroche and left to see if Cosette would help them. He had never really spoken to her whilst sober, and definitely not without Marius being present at the time, so this was definitely going to be a first. 

Grantaire knocked on their front door and stood fidgeting his feet as he waited for somebody to answer. He didn’t have to wait long though; Cosette opened the door with a grace only she could have and smiled, surprise but pleasure shining though the smile. He thought of how she was always so welcoming and smiled a toothy grin back as a tide of calm washed over him. 

After explaining the situation, and having a little chuckle at Enjolras’ expense, he asked for her help and was relieved when she agreed. Grantaire didn’t really want to deal with a super grumpy Enjolras after the evenings antics and the fact his costume didn’t fit well enough was only going to make things worse. If there is one thing Enjolras held dear, it was his pride, and not looking his best was only going to increase the ranting later.

Cosette suggested they asked Feuilly for his help with the matter also as it was getting a little close to the evening and they were running out of time.

 

ENJOLRAS

After fraying the fabric of his hat, Enjolras decided to pull one of Grantaire’s all-in-one pyjama suits on and go get a drink. Enjolras hated to be kept waiting. He grabbed a coffee and decided to check in on Courf and take him a glass of water. Courfeyrac was sound asleep so, still incredibly bored, Enjolras returned to Grantaires bedroom.   
When he walked into the room he found Grantaire in there with Cosette and Feuilly, both of which had a small bag with them which he assumed contained their sewing supplies. Cosette was smiling kindly at him, the effort reaching her eyes as they too smiled at him. Feuilly however sat there looking at enjolras with that serious determination he gets when he is about to do something important. Enjolras turned and looked back to Grantaire with an incredulous look. He said he was fetching Cosette, not Cosette as well as Feuilly! Grantaire just smiled and kissed him on the forehead, telling him he has to take the pyjamas off if he wants their help. 

Enjolras was back to standing in front of the mirror, hands on his hips as he glared at the three of them, all of which were in fits of laughter. The more he told them to be serious the more they laughed and at one point Grantaire laughed so hard he fell off the bed and had to leave the room to compose himself. Cosette quickly followed Grantaire in a hasty retreat from the room as tears rolled down her face.

Feuilly fortunately managed to achieve sufficient composure to inform Enjolras that he was fantastic at mimicking Peter Pan’s expressions and mannerisms only to be informed that Enjolras wasn’t trying to. After telling Enjolras that it was this that was making them laugh, Enjolras lowered his hands from his hips and let Feuilly set to work.

 

FEUILLY

Instructing Enjolras to stand with his arms outstretched to the side, Feuilly set to work and had made the adjustments with clothes pins in mere minutes. Enjolras carefully removed the shirt and watched as Feuilly worked. It was beautiful really; the graceful and determined movements Feuilly made as he cut the cotton and threaded the needle. As he sewed with such precision.

Feuilly smiled when he noticed Enjolras watching and asked if he wanted to try, but Enjolras declined claiming he could never have such craft in his hands.  
Feuilly made quick work of the shirt and after 30 minutes had finished and wondered where Grantaire and Cosette had gone to. He shrugged and gave the shirt back to Enjolras who put it back on and smiled at the result, clearly he doesn’t like the costume, Feuilly thought, but he at least likes the way it fitted now which gave Feuilly a sense of accomplishment. As he stood and admired his handwork, Enjolras passed him a lump of fabric with a shrug and explained that he had taken his bad mood out on the hat. Oh this was going to take Feuilly a while to figure out and fix. He told Enjolras he may as well go and find where the others had got to, and so Enjolras did.

 

GRANTAIRE 

He sat on the floor in the corridor wiping the tears from his eyes and massaging his right hip where he fell and struck the floor. It was times like this that Grantaire was thankful for the extra layer of podge he had. It made impacts a little softer at least. 

Grantaire looked up when he heard the door click, expecting Enjolras to come storming out but much to his surprise his eyes were met by Cosettes who was also trying to wipe away tears as she stifled a laugh to the point of emitting a short snort sound which only set Grantaire off again. Cosette collapsed on the floor next to him and leaning on his shoulder as they both shock with laughter, suggested they go and find Gavroche. Perhaps he needed some help with his costume.

They quickly found little Gavroche in the kitchen. He had made himself a sandwich of well, Grantaire had no idea but they sat with him and waited for him to finish before getting him ready. 

Grantaire realised that he hadn’t seen Gavroche in his costume yet but had already guessed what it was. Hook. 

He went to check on Courfeyrac to find him sitting up drinking a glass of water he had gotten from somewhere. He looked much better and said he felt well enough to go, but Grantaire explained how much Enjolras hated the costume and they agreed to get as many photographs as they could of the evening. 

Grantaire fetched his camera and went back to see Cosette and Gavroche. The sight that welcomed him was fantastic. He immediately took a photo of Cosette as she pencilled on a moustache while Gavroche tried to stay still. It looked like he kept moving which was making it smudge. Gavroche saw him and grinned as Cosette turned toward Grantaire, laughter breaking through her seriousness.

He snapped another photo, helped Cosette put Gravroche’s wig on for him, and left to see how Enjolras was getting on with Feuilly.

 

ENJOLRAS

Enjolras had just put the newly fixed had on his untamed mop of hair as Grantaire walked in. Instantly, Grantaire raised his camera and snapped some photos before grinning at Feuilly and walking over to Enjolras. Grantaire held his arms wide as Enjolras walked to stand within them, still a little unimpressed with the costume but overall much calmer. Grantaire assured him of his manliness as Enjolras nuzzled in his hair and complained that the sweets had better be worth this. 

Grantaire loved the smell of Enjolras and nuzzled him back. Grantaire made Enjolras do ‘the pose’ and took another couple of photos before demanding a selfie with him and pulling Feuilly into shot for a second selfie before sending Enjolras to get Gavroche. Enjolras didn’t appreciate being fussed around and was glad to leave the room.   
Little Gavroche was a sight to behold in his long curled wig and ruffled shirt. He even had a silver hook and buckled shoes. With a grin, Gavroche asked for a photo with everybody before enjolras suggested they pay Courfeyrac a visit to show him their efforts.

Naturally Courfeyrac found the whole ordeal completely hilarious. Enjolras noticed he looked much better now, but didn’t say anything because although he wouldn’t admit it, he was looking forward to this after all.


End file.
